Patrick Through the Looking Glass
Patrick Through the Looking Glass 'is an episode of The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show. In this episode, alternate-universe Patrick (who lives in the Krusty Krab mirror) convinces Patrick to go to his universe. Characters * Patrick * Mr. Krabs * Squidward * SpongeBob * Alternate-universe Patrick * Alternate-universe SpongeBob * Alternate-universe Mr. Krabs * Alternate-universe Squidward * French Narrator * Plankton Story '''Patrick:'I just peed. ..............Why did i say that? There's no one here. 'AU Patrick:'Are you sure? 'Patrick:'Yes i am. 'AU Patrick:'No you aren't! I'm here in the mirror! 'Patrick:'I don't really care........OMG THERE'S ME IN THE MIRROR! 'AU Patrick:'YES! I'M ME! I MEAN YOU! I'M FROM AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! 'Patrick:'No you aren't! You're from Mexico! We are separated by this wall! 'AU Patrick:'You mean the mirror? 'Patrick:'The mirror is mean? Ok now i'm just pretending to be stupid hahahahhahahahahaHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! 'AU Patrick:'Yeah, now, come with me! 'Patrick:'Sorry, i like girls. 'AU Patrick:'I mean, come to my universe! 'Patrick:'OH! But the wall........ '''AU Patrick:*grabs Patrick* Welcome to my universe! Patrick:'This bathroom is the same! '''AU Patrick:'Yeah yeah, welcome to the Krusty Krab! *enters the kitchen with Patrick* 'AU SpongeBob:'OMG! THE OTHER PATRICK! 'Patrick:'Call me Megatron. '''AU Mr. Krabs:*enters the kitchen* OTHER PA-MEGATRON! You can get free Krabby Patties! You are a VIP! Patrick:'What's a VIP? '''AU Mr. Krabs:'A Very Important Patrick! In this universe, everybody loves you! 'Patrick:'Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool. *bubble transition, it's night, the Krusty Krab is closing* 'Squidward:'Is it just me or did Patrick never exit the bathroom? 'Mr. Krabs:'Mmmmmhh, let me check. *goes to the bathroom* Nothing here. '''SpongeBob:*breaks the bathroom door* WAIT! I SMELL HIM! *sniffs* The smell is coming from the mirror........THEY TURNED PATRICK INTO A MIRROR?! NOOOoooooOOOOOoo! *punches the soap, which goes into the mirror* Oops, the soap went into the alternate universe in the mirror........WHAT?! Mr. Krabs:'''SpongeBob, i've seen this before. There's an alternate universe in the mirror! '''SpongeBob:*gasp* Mr. Krabs:'It might be dangerous SpongeBob, you stay here! *goes into the mirror* Hey, is someone here? *goes into the kitchen, then into the office* Hello? *exits the office, there's music* WHAT THE- '''Patrick:'WOO-HOO! I'M DRUNK ON ICE CREAM! EVERYTHING'S FREE! '''Mr. Krabs:*gasp* FREE STUFF?! AU Patrick:'''Yay!!! '''AU Squidward:*is playing music like a DJ, but is asleep* Zzzzzzzz....... AU Mr. Krabs:'''WAKE UP! '''AU Squidward:*wakes up* Oh, i was dreaming about my music carrer. AU Mr. Krabs:'I'm not paying you to dream! '''AU Squidward:'You don't say. 'Mr. Krabs:'Patrick! 'Patrick:'Oh hi Mr. Krabs! 'Mr. Krabs:'You gotta come to your universe! Now! 'Patrick:'But now i'm drunking myself with me and SpongeBob 2! 'Mr. Krabs:'Drunking.......you should really make a dictionary. Well Patrick, i'm gonna go. Stupid Patrick.........*punches the soap in the bathroom, but the soap goes in his mouth* AAAH! I'M CHOKING! *goes in the kitchen and purposefully hits his face in the floor, breaking the floor and falling in a basement* AAAAAH! *punches himself and swallows the soap* .........Well, i'm better now. What is this place? And what is this? Mmh, a letter with "Top Secret" written in it.......i'll obviously not read it....how am i gonna get out of here? *punches the table, and the letter opens and goes into Mr. Krabs' eyes* *gasp* I READ IT! OH NO! THEY WANT TO FATTEN UP PATRICK WITH ICE CREAM TO MAKE HIM INTO A PERFECT KRABBY PATTY! He's not fat enough, eh? I GOTTA SAVE HIM! BUT HOW? HOW?! Uh? A trampoline? So that's how they get out. How do they fix it after the floor breaks? Whatever. *jumps with the letter in his hand* PATRICK! I KNOW YOU'RE STUPID SO I WILL READ THE LETTER TO YOU! 'French Narrator:'We are not gonna waste time having him actually read the letter. '''Mr. Krabs:*grabs Patrick* LET'S ESCAPE! *they go into the mirror, and jump into SpongeBob* The alternative-universe characters:*go into the mirror* The normal characters:'AAH! *go into the kitchen, Patrick closes the door hitting the alternative-universe characters* '''Mr. Krabs:'PATRICK! YOU SAVED US! *opens the door* THEY PASSED OUT! YES! LET'S GIVE THEM A JOB AT THE CHUM BUCKET! *he puts them in the Chum Bucket* '''Plankton:*wakes up* What is happening? 'Mr. Krabs:'These guys now work for you! Bye! Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Season 1 Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show episodes Category:CartoonGuy277